Talk:Key to Curing the Spellpox
Sinking Sands if you end up in the wrong zone in Sinking Sands, Numbers are: *22 *35 *29 *10 *42 *23 The harp can be obtained inside Tipple's Focus. Zoned in self-mentored to lvl60 and found the harp nearby Horror on the left side of the room. (Zarielzz Oct 5, 2018, Skyfire server) Conversation with spirit of Karkona Lady Karkona says to you, "You were not speaking falsehoods to me, You have brought me back from the land of the dead!" You say to Lady Karkona, "And now you must repay this debt. Remove the curse placed –" Lady Karkona says to you, "Of course, young one! I recall our agreement. Yes, yes. It would be my pleasure to help you remove the curse and the inflicted spellpoxes." You say to Lady Karkona, "Are you now saying that you can't remove it?" Lady Karkona says to you, "Without a corporeal presence here, I am incapable of performing the task necessary. You must gather a few items in order to create a dragon's tongue staff." You say to Lady Karkona, "Very well, what do you need?" Lady Karkona says to you, "Fortunately all the components necessary are in my den within Western Wastes." You say to Lady Karkona, "Uh, that is impossible." Bellengere the Three says to you, "Lady Karkona, Western Wastes was destroyed by the war between the Claws of Veeshan and The Awakened. We are told there is nothing of it left." You say to Bellengere the Three, "He's right." Lady Karkona says to you, "This adds significant challenge to the task, as I know not where you'll find replacement components strong enough to create a dragon's tongue staff." You say to Lady Karkona, "What kind of components did you want me to get?" Lady Karkona says to you, "A dragon's tongue staff is made of three objects of anti-draconic magic: an object of blood, an object of breath, and an object of destruction." You say to Lady Karkona, "Is there anywhere else where some items might be?" Bellengere the Three says to you, "Jorlak was a chronomancer, so I doubt he would have any such objects in his store." You say to Bellengere the Three, "What about other dragons?" Lady Karkona says to you, "No other dragons would willfully have such objects around them. I was something of a rebel, keeping such items in my reach. They are objects that threaten draconic magic." You say to Lady Karkona, "Then we should focus on others who fought dragons." Bellengere the Three says to you, "Good deduction. The iksar and dragons had many battles: Trakanon fought Rile, Jaled'Dar fought Ganak." You say to Bellengere the Three, "If anyone has magic strong enough to combat draconic magic, it would be them!" Lady Karkona says to you, "Agreed, they are our best chance. Additionally, I recall a rumor from back in the Age of Turmoil; A dragon named Vrasyk was revealed by an agent of the Sathirian Emperor." You say to Lady Karkona, "A Sathirian agent within Chardok!" Bellengere the Three says to you, "By the name of Korucust." You say to Bellengere the Three, "He must have had access to some strong anti-draconic magic." Lady Karkona says to you, "There is no doubt in my mind, young one. With these enemies of the children of Veeshan in mind, find the components needed." You say to Lady Karkona, "I won't rest until I find all three objects." Glowing Black Stone The steps currently say: :Before the next step, make sure to have the Glowing Black Stone in your inventory. If you got rid of it after doing the quest, you can repurchase it from Shady Swashbuckler XVIII But you need the Glowing Black Stone when you talk with Karkona and not what you speak with Harla Dar correct? -- 11:50, January 26, 2017 (UTC) That's correct but both dragons are in Vesspyr Isles so you'll want to make sure you have that in your inventory before you head there. That's why I put the note there. Vallaqan (talk) 12:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Ok i added it to the requirements of the quest at top, so that you should/could pick it up when you start the quest. :I understand that it's wise to pick it up before you go to vesspyr, but the "next" step doesn't require it, it's a few steps later where you need it. :Suggestions: :*Removing that note, because it's in the Requirements and at the step that needs it actually :*Change the note to: "Make sure to have the Glowing Black Stone in your inventory, you'll need it at in Vesspyr Islands." :I wouldn't mention Shady explicit, because there is Shady where you can buy those things back any way :-- 13:19, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::The only reason I put it in is because I did that quest long ago so I knew I met the requirement but I just didn't have the item with me when I went to Vesspyr Isles. If anyone else has old characters too it may save them a little bit of time if they see the note and go grab it before heading out there. I'm new to editing the wiki so I'm just figuring things out as I go along. ::I'm going to modify it to just say before you head to Vesspyr Isles but I think it's appropriate to mention Shady just for those old characters. Despite probably also heading to Shady for the previous quest like I had to do, there is the possibility of someone forgetting about him. ::Vallaqan (talk) 13:47, January 26, 2017 (UTC) About Chardok and Lair of the Haunts If you can't zone into the Lair of the Haunts: #Kill Sy'Vok the Scrollkeeper (Level 105 ^^^) around #*Sy'Vok the Scrollkeeper is invisible to people who aren't on the quest but will become visible as soon as you engage. He has a ton of hit points but isn't a hard fight. His main ability teleports you and makes it so you can't cast detrimental spells. I was able to trio it with 2 healers but it may be possible with just a healer as well. #Collect 4 scrolls in the two rooms up the stairs from Sy'Vok the Scrollkeeper to the right and left. There are 2 scrolls in each room. You may only need a single scroll to advance the quest, my group split the scrolls 3 and 1 and both mages were able to advance to the next step. -- 14:22, July 2, 2017 (UTC) : Below is a translation from French, originating on a website (link below), it's very detailed. Atm, that section says to just go into the secret room and kill the boss at the bottom, but we did that and it didn't produce the item. So it looks like there are two more steps to add (once I succeed, I'll update) :Arcane Object of Draconic Blood: In Chardok: /way 849, -30, 221 kill Sy'Vok the Scrollkeeper, then go to the two rooms at the top of the stairs, in each you will find two parchment (/ way 875, - 22, 153 and the opposite room), then go into the secret room, (still) in Chardok: / way -36, -58, 100 Before the update of 24/01/2017 it was possible to charm the named Tombwatch The Drykk and sacrifice it on the adds of the zone, but no longer, a group is needed now) :ref: http://dodovenator.forumgratuit.org/t2550-epic-2-0-mage Subaltern (talk) 21:45, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::OK confirmed, Scrollkeeper kill is required. Not sure about the scrolls though, because they all talk about Korucust. If you can't see the item, then go back for the scrolls maybe. Or play it safe and pick them up like I did. They do mention the dragon agent from the conversation with Karkona (above). I found 3 scrolls, not 2, though. Korukust's Report on Vrasyk Korucust's Report on D'zok and Tattered Note to Overking Bathezid Subaltern they are all house items you can keep as well. (talk) 02:27, September 21, 2017 (UTC)